The Borg vs the Transformers
by Galvatron27
Summary: Unicron is destroying planets the Delta Quadrant The Borg never seen Machines more powerful than them.


Before you ask where is the RWBY and Star Trek crossover?

Well I ran out of ideas I mean I have many ideas for it but those ideas would make the story lame or no sense so I'll do a Star Trek and Transformers crossover don't worry part one of the RWBY and Star Trek crossover will be out when part 2 of this story iin production.

To debunk where and where is in Star Trek Voyager is somewhere in season 6 and take place somewhere Randomly in the middle of nowhere in the delta Quadrant and the transformers universe will take place after (my universe) RWBY meets the Transformers in alternate Transformers G1 where Unicron somehow got a his old body back. Optimus Prime and some Autobots killed/or never seen again after the movie or Decpticons that are Remformed like Megatron is reformed into Galvatron and some Decpticons that died/never seen again after the movie like Starscream, Reflector, and Shockwave will not be in this story. And also the Autobot Blurr talks very fast if you don't watch the original transformers (G1) so imagine Blurr lines talks very fast.

The story starts the Transformers universe where Unicron in robot mode plots his revenge scheme on the transformers.

Unicron:Finally after all these years of putting my self back together thanks to those magical fictional girl from seven spheres.

Flash back

One day Unicron's head runs into mysterious red spheres randomly in space where a female genie like entity comes out.

Radom mysterious entity:I can grant you two wishs floating head, Mr. Unicorn.

Unicron (head):The name is Unicron.

Radom mysterious entity:What's your wish Unicron (head):I wish I had a new body and make my whole body including my head immune to the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.

Radom mysterious entity:As you wish *snaps her fingers*

And then Unicron gets a new body and Transforms to planet mode and moves away.

Unicron:Thanks for the new body.

Radom mysterious entity:You welcome.

Flash Back ends

Unicron:So now that I have a new body immune to what I most feared I can continue destroying Cybertron.

Unicron starts flying to Cybertron

Meanwhile on Cybertron somewhere in Teletran 2 room.

Rodimus Prime:It is so peaceful her...

Teletran 2 alarms goes off.

Ultra Magnus:Blurr report.

Blurr:I was just checking the scanning the screen when some thing very big and...

Rodimus Prime:Unicron had his body back.

Blurr:I was getting to that.

Ultra Magnus:It better not be Starscream and Scourge again.

Rodimus Prime:I doesn't matter I defeated him before I can do it again.

Rodimus Prime and Autobots scramble to stop Unicron.

Somewhere on Cybertron with Rodimus Prime and some Autobots.

Arcee:Rodimus light our darkest hour.

Rodimus Prime takes out the Matrix of leadership and opens it and energy goes toward Unicron but doesn't have any effect on Unicron.

Ultra Magnus:Impossible!

Unicron:This new body is resistant to the Autobot Matrix of leader ship.

Rodimus Prime:I thought this day wouldn't come.

Springer:What doesn't come?

Rodimus Prime:We're going to need help from the Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus:Rodimus are you out of their mind we never trust Decepticons.

Rodimus Prime:Galvatron would accept because he wants a Cybertron to rule and he don't want a destroyed Cybertron to rule.

Ultra Magnus (on comlink with Baster):Come in Metroplex we need to contact the Decepticons.

Blaster (on comlink with Ultra Magnus):Are you crazy why we need the Decepticons for?

Ultra Magnus (on comlink with Blaster):Unicron is back and is immune to the Matrix, I repeat Unicron is back and is immune to the Matrix.

We turn back to Autobot city (aka Metroplex) on Earth in city the communication room.

Blaster (on communication with planet Charr):Come in Galvatron I repeat, Come in Galvatron.

We turn Back to the Decpticons in Planet Charr in the communication room.

Soundwave:Galvatron!

Galvatron:What is it Soundwave.

Soundwave:I have picked up a Autobot S.O.S.

Galvatron:Put it on screen.

Soundwave put the message on scream.

Galvatron:Blaster what do you want?

Blaster (on screen):Unicron is back and he's immune to the Matrix.

Galvatron:Your bluffing Autobot.

Blaster (on screen):I knew you needed proof.

Blaster puts Unicron attacking Cybertron on screen.

Blaster (on screen):How is this.

Galvatron:Impossible he was destroyed by the Matrix of Leadership years ago.

Galvatron:Very well I only help because I want a Cybertron to conquer and I think Earth my be Unicron's next target.

Galvatron:I thought I would never say that but,All Decepticons to Cybertron we got Autobots to assist.

Cyclonus:Yeah I a have to agree Galvatron you thought you would never say it.

Trypticon:Trypticon will smash Unicron.

every Decepticon fly to Cybertron.

We turn back to the Autobots in spaceships (including Metroplex) trying to defeat Unicron.

The Decepticons arrived to join the battle and started shorting at Unicron.

All the Autobots jumped out of their spaceships and started shooting at Unicron along with the Decepticons.

Galvatron:Have you tried sending Unicron to another dimension?

Rodimus Prime:Why I didn't think of that.

Rodimus Prime takes out the Matrix but this him he tried send Unicron to a another universe where he can't do any trouble but I open a wormhole in the space-time continuum.

Galvatron:Soundwave report.

Soundwave:Matrix energy caused to open a hole in space and time and is sucking us in.

Galvatron:Nooo!

Every Transformer including Unicron gets sucked into the wormhole and enters a the mysterious vortex.

To continued...

Where will the Transformers end up will Unicron get his revenge

Find out next time


End file.
